


Some Things Are Meant to Be

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean and reader have a close to perfect day with a less than perfect ending.





	Some Things Are Meant to Be

##  **Some Things Are Meant to Be**

Dean knew she’d been tense the last few days. Y/N hadn’t been herself. He wrapped his arms around her in the kitchen and kissed her cheek.

    “Come with me.” He whispered. “Just the two of us. Let’s spend the day together.”

    She turned and looked into the beautiful olive eyes she’d gotten lost in so many times before. “I’d like that.”

    Dean went into the library to tell Sam they were leaving as Y/N went to grab her bag. She knocked on one door before entering.

    “Hey, Mom.” Ella smiled at her. “What’s going on?”

    “Dean and I are going out for the day.” She leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

    “Love you, Mom.” Ella looked at her. “You okay?”

    “Yes.” Y/N nodded. “I’m great.”

    She made her way to the library. Sam smiled when he saw her. “Dean’s excited.”

    “So am I.” Y/N surprised him with a hug. “I’ll see you later.”

    Sam studied her face but saw nothing but her warm smile. “Have fun, Y/N. You and Dean deserve some time together.”

    “Keep an eye on Ella for me.”

    “Always.”

    She met Dean in the garage. He wore his beautiful smile and opened the passenger side door for her. “Your chariot, Sweetheart.”

    “Thank you,” She touched his cheek and kissed him. Their eyes locked for a minute before he winked and she sat down in the car. They were soon driving down the road, the windows down and her hair blowing in the breeze. She smiled, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of freedom.

    Dean turned the music up and they sang along to an old Elvis Presley tape that Ella found in the bunker. It wasn’t long before Dean pulled into a park a town over.

    “We’re going to do something different. For us, anyway.”

    Y/N waited until he walked around and got out. “We’re going to swim with our clothes on for once?”

    Dean laughed. She loved his laugh. Dean’s entire body laughed, giving people watching the illusion that this was a man who laughed often. Y/N knew the truth. Dean didn’t laugh much at all. “If we swim at all, it’s going to be as naked as the days we were born.” He opened the trunk and grabbed something. “I’ve never done this before.”

    “A kite?”

    “Maybe it’s corny but…”

    Y/N shook her head, a huge grin growing on her face. “I’ve never flown a kite either. We didn’t really have time for that growing up.”

    The next few hours were spent first trying to get the kite in the air, then trying to keep it in the air, and finally, standing together, flying the kite. Dean stood behind Y/N, his hands on hers, chin resting on her shoulder, as their yellow kite stayed steady in the air.

    “This was fun.” Y/N turned to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Dean.”

    Dean smiled back at her. “Sweetheart, this date isn’t over.”

    They walked back to Baby as the sun was setting. Dean suggested food and a drive to the lake. She nodded. Her chest tightened as she looked at the clock. Dean noticed, but hoped that after a few hours at the lake, he could help her relax.

    They ate their burgers and pie, laughing, telling stories, and finally, Dean turned the radio back on and turned the sound up. He opened the door and grabbed her hand. “Dance with me.”

    “Since when do you dance?” she asked.

    “Tonight.” Dean held her hand to his heart, put his other hand on her waist, and started slowly moving to the music.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

    He surprised her by spinning her, then dipping her. She came up with a laugh and saw his eyes. He smiled at her in a way no one ever had. No one else ever would.

    She slowly starting backing up to the car. “Dean, come with me.” It was time for her to make sure Dean knew how she felt.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

    Slowly they crawled into the backseat of the Impala. They were both reminded of hot summer nights at Bobby’s. They’d sneak outside after everyone was asleep and spend hours making out, occasionally giving in to what their bodies really wanted from each other. When their lips met now, they both knew there would be no foreplay. They needed each other.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

    They undressed quickly, their hands and mouth hungry for the other. Y/N laid back on the seat and smiled at Dean.

    “I love you.” She whispered.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

    “I love you,” Dean had rarely said the words in his life. “Y/N,” he gently pushed into her. “Today has been amazing.”

    She took his hand as they moved together, taking in each second of this blissful union.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

    They kissed as they dressed, smiles on both of their faces.

    “You’re the most amazing woman I know.” Dean told her, pushing a piece of hair from her eyes.

    “Thank you, Dean. Thank you for today, letting me back in your life, accepting Ella, and just…” She kissed him again. “Thank you.”

    He leaned in to kiss her but suddenly stopped. “Damn it.”

    Y/N heard it. The Hellhounds.

    It was almost time.

    Dean grabbed his phone. “I’ll call Sam and see…”

    She put her hand over his phone. “Don’t.” She had tears in her eyes. “Dean, they came for me.”

    “Y/N?”

    “I made a deal. Ten years ago tonight. Ella was sick. I was scared and desperate.” She closed her eyes. “I asked Crowley for help but he was killed before he could do anything.”

    “You could have told me.”

    “Ella was dying,” She looked into his eyes. “My baby was so sick…”

    Dean touched her cheeks. “We’ll go. We’ll outrun them.”

    “No,” She shook her head. “We can’t. It’s not fair to you to have to run…”

    “And losing you is fair?!” He screamed.

    “I’m sorry, Dean.” She cried. “I’m sorry but I had to save Ella.” She kissed him, he tried pulling away but eventually melt into her kiss. She slowly pulled her lips away, their foreheads resting against each other.

    “Take care of our daughter….”

    “She's….”

    Y/N nodded. She kissed him one last time before opening the door and walking around to the front of the car.

    “Leave, Dean.” She mouthed to him. “Please, leave.”

    He couldn’t. He was frozen in the car, unable to move, unable to think about anything but Y/N. He’d loved her when they were kids. His love for her grew over the years. It had only been in the last two years that he’d allowed himself a relationship with her.

    Y/N felt so much guilt. She should have told Dean the truth, left Ella, and run. She’d stayed though. She’d stayed and she selfishly took two years with Dean. She should have left. Dean didn’t deserve this. Ella didn’t deserve this.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

    The Hellhounds were so close she felt their hot breath. They circled her, obviously hungry for the taste of her skin and blood. Y/N’s eyes locked with Dean’s one last time before she turned away from him.

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

    Y/N made a demon deal to save Ella’s life.

    She’d been given ten years.

    Dean was now listening as the Hellhounds claimed their prey.

    Her screams were the most heartbreaking sound he’d ever heard. She called his name several times. Dean tried opening the door but it was locked. He tried to kick the window open, but the glass wouldn’t break.

    “Y/N!” He screamed.

    Her screams had died down. The dogs were gone. Dean reached a shaky hand over and the door opened. He ran to her bloody, shredded body.

    “Why didn’t you tell me?!” He cried. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

    He reached for her hand, the hand he always held. He pressed his lips to the back of the hand she used to stroke his cheek as he cried.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

    He picked her up and carried her to the Impala. He had to take her home. Dean had to give her a Hunter’s funeral. He stared down at the woman he loved as his body shook with emotion.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

    He called Sam and told him to wait outside. Dean didn’t give him details. He just told him to start working on the pyre. Dean felt sick as he walked into the bunker. He’d never be greeted by her sweet smile again. He’d never wander after driving all night to get to her and find her asleep in their bed.

    Ella’s door was opened. He stopped in front of it. She looked up from her book. He saw it now.

    Her green eyes were the same shade as his own.

    “Hey,” Ella smiled. “Did you and Mom have fun?”

    Dean had to hold it together. “Ella, it was the most perfect day I’ve had in a long time. Something happened….”

    Sam came in and heard the sobs. He stood outside the door and watched his brother comfort Ella. Sam’s eyes filled with tears when he heard his brother tell the teenager a secret he’d long suspected.

    “Your mother told me something tonight. She said I’m your father.”

    Ella smiled through her tears. She threw her arms around Dean, crying harder. Dean allowed his own tears to fall.

    Dean’s eyes moved to a picture on the nightstand. It was a picture Sam had taken of Y/N, Dean, and Ella on Ella’s birthday. Y/N’s eyes were on Dean and Ella, who had been laughing at a joke. One of Dean’s arm was around Y/N’s waist and one around Ella’s shoulder. He realized that was their first and only family picture.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_


End file.
